Still Dancing With Your Demons
by TheQueenAndHerSaviour
Summary: Emma Swan, a lawyer, is given an opportunity to take the job of a life time. It requires moving to a small town in Maine and working closely with the town Mayor. The new job isn't what she expected... But maybe that's for the best. (T for now, could be M in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

'There's a missed call for you, from Henry Mills.' Emma's eyes lifted to her assistants at this, questioningly. Why would _Henry Mills_ be calling _her_? 'I know. I said you call him back as soon as you got in.' She passed her the number on a small piece of paper.

'Okay, thank you. I'll do that now. Could you just give these notes to Simon please? He requested them yesterday.' Anne nods, taking instruction. She gives her boss a small smile, and then leaves the office quickly. Emma can't help but notice the smile, and register its meaning. She's seen that look before, and she knows exactly what it means.

In that moment, she considers how unprofessional it would be to act on any subtleties thrown her way. It really makes her feel stupidly responsible. Emma hadn't been with anyone in a while, actually. When she was younger, she'd been with a lot of girls. She'd never had a girlfriend though, that never appealed.

Sighing, she shook her head, ignoring such thoughts. She was happy alone. Her mind drifted to Henry Mills, and his reason for calling. His firm was the top in the business, she'd never been up against him personally, and her firm had however, and lost. Emma was currently working at a small place in Boston, worked on mostly small cases.

Wasting no more time, she punched in the numbers. A sudden nervousness seemed to gather within her. The phone rang four times, before it was answered. Emma was counting, she couldn't help it. 'Hello, Mills Lawyer Service, Kate Reed speaking. How may I help you today?'

'Hey, my name is Emma Swan. I was hoping to speak to Henry Mills.' There was a silence for a moment, and then the voice sounded again. Emma sat up in her chair slightly, getting continually nervous for the conversation about to take place.

'Yes, that's fine. He's been expecting your call. I'll just put you through.' The silence sounded once again, until a firm voice came through. 'Hello, I've been waiting for you to call.' It was said kindly, almost like old friends. She immediately felt at a strange ease with this man.

'Hello Mr Mills.' She replied, not really knowing what else to say. Luckily he began to talk again. 'I was just calling because there is a position here I think you'd be greatly suited too. You've come well recommended, and from your case history, I can see you deserve to be working on much bigger cases than those right now. You're wasted there Emma, so please consider coming to work for me.'

A million thoughts flew through her head as he spoke. She felt excited, complimented, yet confused. Why her? Of all the lawyers in the world? She finally found her voice. 'Thank you, but if you don't mind, why me? And which firm would I be working at?'

'Why, Emma? Well, I saw your case a couple of weeks ago, it was something so simplistic. A small charge and the technique you used… It really got me. It was perfect and I want to use it. I can't quite describe it. As to where you'll work, that depends. You're in Boston at the moment, and there is a great position in Maine. I don't do this often, I really don't. But you have such potential, a great talent. How could I possibly let it slide away and oppose my firm?'

Emma seriously mulled this over for a moment. She was completely torn. 'Maine?' She questioned, checking she had heard correctly. Would she really leave this job? She liked it enough. But… Henry Mills gave a very tempting offer.

'Yes, or in Maine. Of course Maine is my newest firm, and I'm looking to get that afloat really. It's near where my daughter lives, so I'd definitely be visiting frequently, and giving guidance when possible.' That sounded perfect, she couldn't believe how much she wanted to leave right now, for Maine, and never look back.

'That... That sounds amazing! Thank you so much!' Emma couldn't help but grin. She sat there for a moment, thinking about this great opportunity she'd been given. It almost felt too good to be true.

'I know you probably have family to discuss this with, so please, get back to me via email by tomorrow if possible. I'm sure I don't need to remind you how good of an opportunity this is. I'm in Boston next week, coincidentally. I'll email you the details for our face to face meeting; I hope you'll have made up your mind then.'

'Thank you, Mr Mills.' With that, He was gone. Emma could feel herself grinning, but she couldn't let it fade just yet. This was a great opportunity, like he'd said. She'd get personally mentored off of Henry Mills himself. Any lawyer in the world would kill for an opportunity like this. She didn't have family to discuss it with; her mind was definitely made up.

She'd received the email, and followed its directions. It had been exactly a week and two days since Henry Mills had called her. She hadn't spoken to management about this job just yet; Emma didn't quite believe it. As she wandered in to the café just a few streets down from her office, she searched for her soon-to-be boss.

Everybody knew what he looked like, even if you weren't in her profession, you'd know him from his companies posters. 'Mr Mills.' She muttered as their eyes locked. He was sat at the back, holding a cup of coffee. She made her way over, and sat across from him.

'Miss Swan, I hope you've considered my offer.' This suddenly felt a lot more real, and Emma was definitely ready. She felt herself nod, and settled on giving Henry a small smile.

'Well, here's the paperwork, if that's everything. Are you okay getting there, or do you need a moving van?' As he spoke, Emma looked over the documents. She was a lawyer after all. This just seemed too perfect, yet everything was seemingly in order.

'No, I think I will be fine alone thank you. I just need some directions, please. I'll see you there on Monday.' Emma took down everything he said, so she wouldn't get lost. She didn't actually have that much stuff, a lot of her things were still at her Aunts, where she grew up. She didn't own any of the furniture in her rented apartment, either.

She decided to consider where she would be sleeping when she got there. Everything was just too good to question right now.

After a long few days, and a long drive up to Maine, Emma finally arrived in the sleepy town of Storybrooke. It was a nice clear day, it felt like a fresh start. She couldn't wait to invite her Aunt to come and visit, show off this new town to her.

She pulled up, and dialled Mr Mills' mobile. She'd been given his number when they met. 'Hello, Miss Swan.' He answered with a stern voice, as usual. She still felt at ease, even with his tone.

'Hello, I'm in Storybrooke, just arrived. I was hoping we could meet and discuss everything.' Emma pulled herself out of the car, suddenly feeling slightly stupid. She probably shouldn't have just dropped everything and turned up here, with no plan and no place to stay.

Luckily, she had enough money to last her, and the wage she was going to get working for Henry would definitely cover the expense of sleeping in a hotel for the first couple of weeks whilst she gets back on track, and finds a place to stay. Her new boss had made such an irresistible offer. In that moment, she decided not to regret it at all. After all, she had no one in Boston she would miss.

'Of course. If you haven't arranged anywhere to stay, there is always a spare room here at my daughters if you are stuck.' Emma refused politely, she simply couldn't impose. 'In that case, there's a diner just down town, you can't miss it. They're a bed and breakfast- 'Granny's'.' Emma noted the name.

'Thank you, sir.' She sighed in relief; the town seemed empty at the moment. But she was still in the outside of it really. It took all of ten minutes to get in to the town, and then another five to find 'Granny's'.

Emma parked her car, and made her way up to the small diner. It was actually quite full, surprisingly. A lot of people began staring, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She looked toward the counter, and a girl smiled back.

'Ignore them, how can I help?' The woman said with a cheery smile. 'I'm Ruby, and you are?' It took Emma a couple of seconds to respond, she was lost in her thoughts.

'Emma Swan. I was looking for a place to stay for a couple of nights.' Ruby's smile grew. The new lawyer felt as though she had made a friend, and that set her mind at ease. Maybe she'd settle in here fine.

'Well you've come to the right place! If you'd like to follow me, I can show you to a room right now.' Emma smiled, and gestured for Ruby to lead the way. Once the room was decided, she moved her boxes in, feeling accomplished.

'So, what are you doing here in Storybrooke?' Ruby had to ask. Emma had been waiting for her to, and it wasn't a secret.

'I was offered a job working for Henry Mills.' The woman looked at Emma for a moment, in thought. Then smiled widely at her again, she seemed to be refraining from saying something. 'Do you know him well?'

'No, he seems lovely though, very kind.' Emma could sense a 'but'. So she nodded her head, staring at Ruby waiting for the elaboration. 'But, well, have you met his daughter?' Emma shook her head, confused.

'Well, she's the mayor, and let's just say, you don't want to meet her. She's… Well, she runs the town well, but it doesn't make her a very nice person.' Emma just nodded. 'But I don't know, it's none of my business. She just seems to angry all the time, and she's such a control freak. But as I said, she is a good mayor. That's why everyone voted her in. Not that she has much competition.'

'What's her name?' Emma found herself asking, her meeting with this woman was impending. If she was working for her father's firm, it's most likely that she'll be in close contact with her.

'Regina Mills.'

Emma repeated her name, like it was something familiar. She stood in thought for a second, looking at Ruby with a small smile. Her mobile ringing brought her out of her reverie, as she picked it up- 'Mr Mills'.

'Hello Mr Mills.' She answered with a smile, nodding an apology to Ruby who immediately returned to work.

'Hello Miss Swan, I was just wondering if you were staying at 'Granny's', if so I'm on my way over now, we can discuss everything then.' He spoke quickly, with a slight pant. He was obviously walking to 'Granny's'.

'Yes, I am. That's great; I'll see you in a few. Would you like me to get you a coffee or anything?' She asked, politely. She could hear him pant a few times more, before replying.

'Yes, just a coffee thanks. See you soon.' She put the phone down, and asked Ruby for two coffees. She paid her, and once they were made took a seat. A few seconds later, Henry Mills walked in to small diner, and shot a smile at Ruby, and then made his way over to Emma.

'Mr Mills, there you go.' He muttered a 'thank you' as he sat down across from her. 'I was wondering when I would be starting work?' He took a sip of his coffee, and then set it down before he replied to her.

'I was hoping you could start working tomorrow, kind of. I want you to meet the Sheriff and the Mayor, simply because you will be working closely with them. The sheriff will give you most of your cases. You are the only lawyer in the town, that's why this job is so important. The mayor, my daughter, will be running the law firm when I'm out of town.' Emma took this in, and nodded with a smile.

'From the things I've heard about you, you've spent a lot of time working within both the law, and the police. Yet you're so young. I think you'll settle in well with our sheriff, and be a lot of use. I'm pretty sure my daughter will love you too.'

_Of course she will._ She shouldn't judge Regina from what she'd heard but she just couldn't help it. 'First thing tomorrow, I would like you to meet her. I've told her you will be dropping by her office tomorrow, and then the sheriff will be meeting you both there later.'

Emma nodded, suddenly feeling tired. He took a bigger gulp of his coffee. 'Regina's office, at the town hall, half past ten; Have a good night's rest.'


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had expected to be up all night, tossing and turning. But she hadn't, she was wiped out form the previous day and got a full night's sleep. Her alarm went off at eight, and was ready by nine. She'd never been one for getting up early, but she found herself feeling nervous to meet the Mayor.

She decided to go for a walk, and look around the town, it would also give her enough time to find the Mayor's office. She'd been wandering for around an hour, and decided it was quite a sweet place. Somewhere she could really call home, for a while. She wasn't used to staying in one place for a long time, but despite her job, something seemed to be drawing her in here.

'Hello.' Emma heard a soft voice from behind say. She turned to find a woman grinning at her, she had arms full of bags, and placed a few down, whilst Emma muttered a 'hey' back. 'I can see you're new around here, are you lost? You look lost.'

'I'm just looking around, I guess I am slightly lost though. Could you direct me to the town hall? I'm meeting the Mayor this morning; I'm Emma by the way.' Mary Margaret's smile seemed to falter, for a second. Then she grinned once more, and picked up her shopping again, looking as though she was about to spill the contents of the brown paper bags everywhere.

'It's on my way home, so if you'd like to follow me? And I'm Mary Margaret.' Emma then held out her arm to steady the woman, who thanked her graciously. 'Would you like me to take a few of the bags for you?' Before Mary Margaret could reply, Emma was already holding two of the bags.

'Thank you, Emma.' It felt as though they'd known each other for a lot longer than a few minutes, and on the way to the town hall, Emma was invited over to Mary Margaret's the following day, she was having some sort of get together.

_She doesn't seem like the kind of person to be having a party... What the hell do I wear?_ She decided to ask Ruby when she got home. Emma couldn't help but ask herself when she became so social…

'You're staying at 'Granny's' right?' She nodded. 'Well, Ruby's coming also, so I'll let her know, and you can walk with her at around seven, there are quite a few people coming, so it'll be a great way for you to meet everyone.'

'Thank you. Are you sure you'll be okay with all these bags from here?' Mary Margaret nodded, holding the bags full. 'Thank you for the directions then, I'll see you tomorrow.' Emma began her way in to the town hall, and swore the heard a 'Good luck' muttered her way.

Emma wandered in to the town hall, alike to a lost puppy. She walked toward the first desk she could see. 'Um, excuse me. I'm looking for the mayor's office.' The woman looked up, and merely pointed to a door which was at the far end, it seemed to stand alone. The woman then looked back down to the work on her desk.

'Uh, thanks.' Emma muttered, walking toward the door. She noted that it was particularly empty; she'd expected quite a few people working here. She knocked on the door, and waited nervously for the Mayor's voice.

'Come in.' Emma let herself in, and looked over Regina. She was unexpectedly young. She had short black hair and wore a smirk. 'Miss Swan, please take a seat.' Her face was then void of emotion. Although she'd moved here for her job, it felt as though the whole move was leading up to this moment.

'So you're working for my father? Rather working for me. He's only in town for around one month a year. I wanted to meet you, and see the suitable candidate he seems to see in you. I've read through your CV, it all seems fine. You'll be working closely with the sheriff too. He'll be over to meet you soon.' Emma sat in silence, nodding.

'So… Miss Swan. Please, tell me about yourself?' Regina sighed and sat back in her chair, eyes boring in to Emma.

'Well, um. What do you, uh, what do you want to know?' Emma felt frazzled, she puts it down to the nervousness she felt about meeting this woman. She certainly wasn't what she expected, and wasn't how Ruby seemed to portray her.

'You certainly sound competent, Miss Swan.' Sarcasm drawled in her voice. 'Am I making you nervous?' She leant forward, eyes squinting at Emma. She almost thought the Mayor was flirting, but from the tone she took, it definitely wasn't flirting.

'Just tell me about your passion for the job you'll be undertaking? And your plans whilst you live here.' Regina was back to her non-caring attitude it seemed, still eying Emma curiously.

'Well, you've obviously seen the school's I went too, the college, my results, where I've worked. There's not much I can tell you honestly, I'm very committed to the job.' She paused for a second. 'I'm staying at 'Granny's' at the moment and well… I'm not quite sure after that. I'm hoping to find a flat.'

'Well don't you just sound so prepared, really thought this through.' Eyes met, Regina's taunting. It was almost like she wanted a reaction from Emma. 'Well, I'm guessing you must be good if my father hired you, and moved you all the way here.'

'Well, I'm hoping so. I'm very grateful of the job.' She was struggling for things to say. Regina countered, 'I bet you are.'

Emma opened her mouth, but was interrupted with a knock at the door. 'Come in.' Regina spoke, sounding clipped. She was obviously irritated. 'Sheriff, you're early.' A small grunt sounded from Graham as he entered the room.

'Yeah, well, I was just going to show Emma around the station and explain everything to her.' His thick Irish accent carrying through the office, and Emma found herself looking between the two, their eyes solidly locked. She felt like a pawn, in some sort of battle she didn't want to be involved in.

'Fine, we were practically done anyway. I expect to see you soon anyway, Miss Swan. Good day.' Emma stood, smiling at the mayor, who didn't return the gesture then left the office, following the sheriff.

'I'm the sheriff, Graham.' Emma introduced herself, insisting he call her by her first name and he lead them out of the town hall. 'Welcome to Storybrooke. It might seem quite small, but always very interesting I can assure you. Henry tells me that you're the new lawyer, and that you'll be working the law side at the station too. So I thought I'd show you around, and then tomorrow Henry will show you your office. You've had experience in my line of work I'm guessing.'

'Yes, of course. So I'm like your deputy, in a way?' This was certainly not what she'd expected, but definitely within her capabilities. For what she was getting paid- Something she still could not get over- She could handle anything Henry Mills threw at her. They reached the station within minutes; it really was a small town.

'Well… I wouldn't use that term exactly, but yes. You'll be working closely with the mayor to help her make legal decision, things like that. It's a big job you've taken on.' Emma couldn't help but hear the scepticism in his voice.

'I know, but I think I can handle it. Being personally mentored by someone like Mr Mills, living in a beautiful town like this, with an interesting job… I couldn't ask for anything more, could I?' Emma shot a smile the sheriff's way.

'Well, when you put it like that. Have you met many of the residents here?' He questioned, sitting at his desk. Emma took the seat in front of his desk, feeling at ease in his presence, something she was grateful for after her experience with Regina earlier.

'I'm staying at 'Granny's', so I've met Ruby. Then this morning, I met Mary Margaret, she invited me to her get together tomorrow.' At that, she heard the sheriff laugh.

'I think she's invited the whole town, I have no idea how everyone's going to fit in to her flat.' They both laughed, easily. But it was cut short with a skulking presence at the door.

'Sheriff, Miss Swan. I've just brought some files for you; you'll need to look over them.' It was said with such venom, and she practically threw the files at Emma. Silence filled the room, and Regina muttered a 'good day' as she left hurriedly.

Emma refrained from saying 'What's her problem?' yet Graham seemed to hear her and answered. 'I don't think she's been invited, she's not invited to a lot of things like that. She's always there when it's something official, but…' He trailed off, and Emma felt as though she'd intruded, like it was information she shouldn't know.

'Oh, okay. Well thank you anyway Sheriff, I should be leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow night, though.' He smiled and bowed his head. 'Let me know when you want me… To, uh, you know, help out.'

She almost ran out of there, as she felt herself going red. _Why do I always manage to make a fool of myself? _Sighing, she held the files close to her chest, and made her way back to 'Granny's'. She let herself in to her room, and began reading over the files. But despite her embarrassing mishap with Graham, it was Regina she couldn't get off her mind.

After about two hours of distracted work, her phone began ringing. She answered the unknown number with a slight frown. 'Hello…' She spoke, almost timidly. The thick Irish accent came through the phone, and she knew who it was without introduction.

'Hello, this is Sheriff Graham; Henry gave me your number. I was just wondering if you wanted to get some dinner tonight, at 'Granny's'?' He could obviously sense her hesitance. 'Just to get to know each other, Ruby could join us if you like.'

Releasing a breath Emma didn't realise she was holding, she replied 'that sounds lovely; I'll see you then Sheriff, around seven?' He grunted a 'yes' back in reply. 'Okay, good bye.' She put the phone down before hearing his reply, and her mind wandered back to the grouchy mayor.

She got up, and jogged down stairs to find Ruby. 'Ruby, hey. I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and Graham at seven?' Ruby looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Please, Rubes.' The nick name seemed to do it.

'Okay, Granny will be okay on her own for an hour.' Emma thanked her, and went back upstairs. She had to prepare for the meal. She changed her t-shirt and brushed her hair. She at least wanted to look like she'd made an effort, even if she hadn't.

Seven o'clock rolled around, and Emma couldn't really be bothered socializing. She'd barely done anything, and she still hadn't been to her office, yet she was particularly tired. Sighing, she got up and slipped her boots on. Making her way downstairs, she could hear a voice which sounded very much like the mayor. _Great._

'He's just sat there. I'll be out soon, I'm just finishing up.' Nodding, she made her way over to Graham, smiling. She walked past Regina and Henry, who were sat dangerously close for Emma's liking.

They'd been talking for a while, about how great Storybrooke was or something to that effect. In all honesty, her eyes had been on the mayor all night. Ruby still hadn't come over, and she felt slightly uncomfortable now.

Regina's eyes were on her, but not in the friendliest sense. She was receiving looks which screamed jealousy. But she couldn't quite be sure why, or if it was jealousy. Her arms were outstretched, eyes locking with Regina she wasn't concentrating. She felt a clammy hand try to take hers, and also saw the mayor's eyes follow that hand.

Emma pulled away quickly, but the mayor was already looking elsewhere, now anywhere but her. 'Sorry,' they both said in unison. She looked back at Regina's table once again, but she was still looking away.

Graham finally noticed her disinterest in him, and piqued interest in Regina. 'Henry, Madame Mayor, would you like to join us.' Finally, their eyes locked again, and it sent an unknown feeling through her. She couldn't really understand why she was so happy at that.

Henry looked as though he was considering it. 'No, that's okay. We wouldn't want to intrude on your date.' It was said innocently, with a small smile. Emma could see through it. They both laughed lightly, uncomfortably.

'It's not a date.' Emma clarified. Graham nodded, looking slightly rejected. Emma noted that, and couldn't help but think he was a little presumptuous. _I've known him all of five minutes and he tries to hold my hand, and take me on a date… I'm not that easy, thank you. Just because he's the Sheriff._

'Even so, sheriff, Miss Swan… We couldn't possibly. Anyway, I'll be off. I'll see you later, good night.' She left the restaurant quickly, leaving her purse on the counter beside her father who also missed it sitting there.

Emma, however noticed it just as soon as Regina had left, and stood. She excused herself from Graham for a moment. 'Mr Mills, the mayor seems to have left her purse. I'm just going to run and catch her up.' This was the perfect excuse to see the woman again, there was something about her… Something Emma couldn't quite place.

She ran out of the dinner quickly, and saw Regina half way down the street. She jogged down to her, and tapped her shoulder. 'You forgot your purse.' Irritated, the mayor turned to face the woman, who'd been in her thoughts all day, too.

'Thanks.' She ripped it from Emma's grip, and shoved it in her bag, then sighed and turned to walk away. 'Sorry to keep you from your date.' She muttered as she walked away. Once again, the lawyer caught up with her.

'Firstly, it's not a date. Secondly, what have I done to you? You have absolutely no reason to be so rude to me.' Once the words left her lips, she regretted them. Despite what she'd said being true, the mayor couldn't believe her audacity.

'Leave him alone.' For a second, Emma was confused, and then she realised what the Mayor meant. 'Leave Graham alone.' _So that's where the jealousy is coming from…_

'There's nothing going on, but I'm sorry. I didn't realise you two had a thing, or whatever.' Emma backed off Regina slightly, feeling strangely disappointed.

'We don't. We don't have a thing at all, it's just- Look it doesn't matter, just stay away from him.' She turned, and left Emma gawking, watching her leave. As her eyes following the Mayor's swaying hips, she realised she'd got it bad. She's got it bad for the town's mayor, who is, by the way, a complete bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night with Graham was as boring as expected, Regina playing on her mind. She did feel bad, and she decided to explain to him today that she just wasn't interested- In a nice way. She'd also agreed to meet Henry Mills, for her first day at the office. It was going to be a long day.

She made her way down stairs, to find him sat at a table, with two coffees. He noticed Emma come down the stairs and smiled up to her. 'Good morning, Miss Swan. I got you a coffee, ready to go then?' She nodded, and they walked to her office, whilst discussing future plans. 'So I hope you can see why you're the perfect candidate for this. After you.'

They walked in to her office, and Emma's eyes widened. It was amazing. If she could, she would just sleep here, it was beautiful. 'Wow, this is wonderful.' Emma eyed the room, listening to her new boss.

'I won't be in town a lot of the time, so you'll be alone in the office a lot. But you'll get an assistant, or a deputy, if you like. Graham will be getting an assistant too soon, just like Regina has one, you need one. There is only one other person in the town who's had any training in law, so I'll send them your way. I think that's it. The sheriff will being around to give you your work, you'll be around there a lot too… Oh, and I'll see you tonight, at Mary Margaret's.'

He let himself out, leaving Emma with the keys. She bounded up and down, and assessed everything in there. It was so much nicer than her previous work place. She remembered about the party-thing at Mary Margaret's and her mind wandered back to Regina once more.

She wasn't sure how long exactly she'd been sat at her desk thinking about the mesmerising woman, but Graham had arrived already, and it felt like she'd only been alone five minutes. He'd let himself in, carrying quite a few files.

'Here's a couple of cases I'd like you to look through, requesting your legal advice. You will be representing any of them should they need to go to court.' He grinned and then took a seat in front of her desk. It felt quite surreal; Emma noted how different it was from yesterday. She felt much more empowered, and she found she could tell him how she really felt.

'Thank you, and thank you for the meal last night. It was lovely.' Graham smiled in response. 'But, it's just… I'm not looking for a boyfriend…'

'I know, Emma. You were staring at the mayor all evening. Look, I'm not angry, and I get it. I think we'll make great mates. It's much better for professionalism. I was just testing the water when I held your hand, and it confirmed my guess. You like the mayor.' Emma blinked, not expecting that response.

'I don't…' She began trying to deny. 'Please don't tell her. Or anyone actually.' He laughed a little then and shook his head, muttering that he wouldn't. 'Have you and her ever…?' She couldn't help herself ask, after the conversation last night.

'God no, nothing like that. We have a bit of rivalry, but I like her. She's pretty funny once you get to know her; she just pushes me away a lot. She'll do the same to you, it's like she's always wearing a mask, that's the mayor. But really she's just soft, that's Regina. At first, I immediately thought the mayor wasn't gay, but I've never seen her with a man, and she was definitely returning those looks last night.' At this Emma's eyes rose, he said it so simply. Like it wasn't complicated at all.

'You really think so?' She couldn't help herself asking, she simply thought Regina hated her. 'I mean, she really seems to hate me right now.' Graham looked knowingly.

'Well, she's hardly going to admit it. She's probably so far in the closet… I don't know. Just please, make an effort. You'd be doing the town a massive favour.' He chuckled, and Emma followed suite. Perhaps there was hope for her and Mills yet. 'Do it tonight.'

'I thought she wasn't invited?' Emma replied, confused. 'She wasn't, but I told Mary Margaret about our… Incident and she felt bad about it and invited her. She's not the Mayor's biggest fan, but she's a lovely woman, so Regina and Henry have been invited, and are attending.'

'Great, I'll talk to her tonight. Thank you. I can really see us becoming great friends.' She stood, and made her way over to Graham. She pulled him in to hug, feeling comfortable in his presence again. 'I'll see you tonight then.' He smiled, nodded and then promptly left.

Emma was on top of the world, everything was going great for her. She began her work, hoping to finish early so that she would have longer to get ready, for once she was going to spend time on herself.

Across town, Regina was thinking once again about Emma Swan. That's all that had been on her mind. With that, she decided to leave work early, she simply wasn't getting anything done, and returned home to her father.

She'd convinced herself the only reason she was going to the _stupid_ party at Mary Margaret's was to 'keep an eye' on Emma and Graham. But honestly, she was glad to be invited somewhere, she felt less of a pariah.

She returned home to an empty house, and wasn't surprised. She had no idea where her father was, nor did she care at that moment. Regina was used to an empty house, so she decided to run herself a bath, and pamper herself a little before the party.

Both women were nervous for the night before them, but for different reasons. It was six o'clock, and both women were completely ready, just waiting to set off. Regina decided to make herself something to eat, and on her way in to the kitchen there was a note on the table.

_Gina, I'm sorry honey. I've been asked to attend a meeting tomorrow, and had to set off now to make it. I'll be gone for a couple of days. I'll give you a call tomorrow night.  
-Henry x_

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. _Wow, a note, more than last time. How considerate. _It finally reached seven, both Emma and Regina set off for Mary Margaret's. Emma, Ruby and Graham got there first; the flat was full of people. The music was loud, and they could barely hear themselves think. Regina wasn't far behind them.

Emma got three drinks, and stood with her new found friends. But they soon got pulled away, Mary Margaret said 'hello' then dragged Ruby away to dance. Graham excused himself when he saw some friends. He told her he'd only be a moment. But Emma took no notice of him when she saw Regina sneaking away, putting her empty drink on the side.

She looked as though she'd been alone, and for a second Emma wondered where Henry was. But she went to get two fresh drinks, and set out to follow Regina. She went out the same way as Regina, and realised that she was headed for the roof.

As she reached the top, she heard Regina talking. 'When you get this, call me back, I just want to check you're okay, and you've remembered your meds.' Emma suddenly felt as though she was intruding. She turned to leave, but in doing that caught the mayor's attention.

'What are you doing, Miss Swan?' Her voice sounded strong and hard again. In that moment, Emma knew exactly what Graham had meant about her wearing a mask all the time.

'I just brought you this.' She held out the drink, a smile sent the mayor's way. She looked suspicious. 'Peace offering? It's not poisoned, I promise.' At this Regina managed a small smirk. She walked forward and took the drink from Emma.

From the roof, the town looked beautiful. It was quite dark, but she could just about make everything out, especially with the different lights on around the town. With Regina beside her and that view, she was so glad she decided to take the job here.

They were stood side by side, and Emma had to fight the urge to hold Regina's hand. Her own words played back to her. '_I've known him all of five minutes and he tries to hold my hand', _But she couldn't help it, her emotions were all over the place. She hadn't been with someone in quite a while…

'You know I'm not interested in Graham at all, right?' Regina turned, her eyes meeting Emma's. They both turned slightly, so they were looking at each other rather than the town.

'I know.' Regina finally smiled at Emma lightly, genuinely. She then looked down, and pulled her phone out and looked for any messages or missed calls at all. The moment between them had seemingly gone.

'Are you okay?' Emma couldn't help but ask her. The lawyer genuinely cared about Regina, and still she knew she probably shouldn't. She'd known the woman for a day. Expecting the mayor to become irritated, she visibly moved back slightly. But she didn't.

'Yeah, it's just… My father, he's not answering my calls.' Her eyebrows furrowed, and a look of worry passed over her face. She took a seat on the bench nearby. Emma followed, and sat beside her.

'Did you need him for something? Isn't he here?' She looked at the new lawyer for a moment then shook her head. 'Well try not to worry too much.' At that, Regina couldn't help but scoff. _Like she would know anything about my father._

'You don't know the half of it, Miss Swan.' She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't quite. Everything surrounding her father made her feel scared and upset. Regina really couldn't help but worry about him.

'I'm sure I don't, and please, Emma.' They were sitting quite close now, Regina realised quite how close. She responded, 'I'm only on a first name basis with people I know quite well.' Emma couldn't resist how close they were. Her eyes fell to the Mayor's lips.

All day she'd been thinking about the mayor. 'Well, why don't you get to know me?' It then became too much, and Regina couldn't do it. She pulled away quickly, and stood. Emma looked up, rejected. Nothing had happened, yes, but still, they both knew what would have.

Regina didn't look back; she just sped down the stairs, back in to the party and out. Emma considered following her once again, but she was too embarrassed. She knew that she wasn't someone the mayor would even consider. They barely even knew each other, she didn't know if the mayor was gay, or if she liked her…

It was only after the fact that Emma realised that. She downed her drink, suddenly feeling a little tipsy, and made her way down the stairs and back in to the party. She drank more, and danced with people she'd never met.

She finally went home with Ruby, in the early hours of the morning, attempting to forget what happened between her and Regina.

Getting up the next morning was a killer, and Emma found herself wishing she could take a sick day. Unfortunately, that was pretty much impossible considering everyone knew that she'd be taking the day off because of a hangover and would know Emma was doing the same. Besides it was only her third day, she should make an effort.

After a few cups of Ruby's fabulous coffee, Emma felt slightly more human. She made her way to the station, to give him the completed files. 'Good morning!' He shouted at her. _Am I the only one with a hangover, for goodness sake? _

'Morning.' She placed the files on the corner of his desk. 'There's only one person who needs to go to court. It's nothing major, there doesn't seem to be much happening at the moment.' Emma turned to leave, supressing a groan.

'How did it go last night, with Regina?' This was a subject Emma didn't want to discuss. Nevertheless, she responded.

'Terribly. I think I need to get to know her before anything else. But I'm going to give a few weeks, you know, so I can settle in to my new apartment, and my new job. So she can get used to me.' Emma smiled at her plan, and Graham smiled back.

'Looks like you have it all sorted, then.' She nodded. 'Where's this new flat?' Emma then took a seat in front of Graham.

'Well, it's not really been sorted properly, but Mary Margaret mentioned she was looking for a flat mate, so I asked how she would feel about me moving in. She said she'd be delighted.'

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! They all mean a lot and keep me motivated. Hope you liked the chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks since the party, and Emma had really implemented herself in the town. Almost everyone knew her now, and loved her. She'd moved in with Mary Margaret, sorted her job out properly, and really got to grips with living in Storybrooke. She hadn't got round to calling her Aunt yet, but she'd do it soon. The lawyer had also hired an assistant, a very competent one at that- Belle.

As for her and Regina, they had a relationship which was purely professional. They always seemed at each other's throats during meetings however, they resented each other. Even Graham had gone off the idea of them being together, Emma just wasn't sure. There was something she could feel still between them but she couldn't decide just what that was, yet.

Emma was filling out some paperwork when the Mayor came by. They hadn't been alone together since Mary Margaret's, and the thought of being near Regina made the lawyer uncomfortable. She felt as though everything the Mayor did was against her, to make her life miserable in every possible way she could.

'Miss Swan, this work is unacceptable. It was given to me late, and to a low standard. No notes on how you came to this conclusion, just a verdict. Sure this will hold up in meetings. Am I to blame you for this? Or your assistant? I assume you're competent, so please could you explain yourself?' Regina's upper-lip curled in disgust.

'That was my work, and I'm sorry.' The mayor looked victorious for a moment, then stepped forward and placed the files on Emma's desk carefully.

'Okay, I accept that Miss Swan. I expect them to be back to me tomorrow, redone completely with notes.' Regina held her head high, and broke the eye contact between them.

'Regina.' Emma called. 'That's Miss Mills or Madame Mayor to you.' Rolling her eyes, the lawyer continued. 'Madame Mayor, do it yourself. I know you can do this yourself; you just enjoy sending me extra work, don't you?' She knew just how much she was pushing the woman before her, but truthfully, she's just had enough of being treated like this by Regina.

'How dare you. You're my lawyer, in effect. My father is still out of town which makes me your boss. Firstly, this is what you are paid to do. This is your job, and you should do it properly. Secondly, who are you to comment on my decisions- Which by the way I can assure you Miss Swan, are only to get the results I need, perhaps I should ask somebody else though. I could do a better job than you, I, however, choose not to waste my time… In fact, it seems your assistant seems to be surpassing your abilities.'

'Belle is a good lawyer, yes. She's just very young and needs more experience and training. She certainly doesn't surpass me there. You know what though, you think you could do a better job than me? Then that's absolutely fine, you do my job.'

'Please, I'm not going to waste my time, as I said, Miss Swan. Just get on with what you're supposed to be doing, my desk, tomorrow, first thing.' Regina smiled at Emma, though it was more of a grimace- Then stalked out the lawyer's office. That didn't go quite to plan for either of the women.

Emma shook her head, and decided to try and get the Mayor's paperwork done, once more. That actually took her a couple of hours as well. She worked in to the night, and eventually got some sleep in the early hours of the morning. When her alarm went off at eight, as usual, she crawled out of the wrong side of the bed, a scowl already etched in place.

She got dressed, and had her morning coffee. Once she'd said 'goodbye' to Mary Margaret, she made her way over to the Mayor's office. She knocked once, and didn't even wait for a reply, letting herself in.

'Here's your paper work Regina.' The mayor's face contorted in to fury, Emma thought she was going to explode… 'Hey, you said first thing. I've done what you asked, right?' But Regina was still shaking her head.

'That's Miss Mills, or Madame Mayor to you, I'm sure I've said. Also, where are your manners? You wait for my reply, you don't just barge in. Now you're in here, close the door behind you. Sit.' For once, Emma found she was doing as she was told. Regina still had some sort of power of Emma.

'I've had enough of you, frankly Miss Swan.' It was said so casually, Emma couldn't quite believe what she was hearing… 'You're… You're just- You're so frustrating. Do you know that?' The lawyer shook her head, feeling confused.

'I can't stand to be around you. I can't. I was considering just meeting with your assistant from now on; it would benefit both of us.' Emma realised that would mean they barely saw each other. That's what she was supposed to want, but didn't.

'Belle? Why? She is great, but…' Emma wasn't quite sure where she was going with this, and neither was the mayor. Regina looked less than amused, and set her jaw.

'If you can let her out of your sight for a few minutes, you're always with her aren't you.' Regina spoke with bitterness, and muttered. 'Talk about professionalism.'

It hit Emma. Regina was completely jealous of her and Belle. Not that there was anything between them, but she couldn't help having a little fun. See how far she could really push the mayor before she snapped. 'Well, she is a lovely young woman, and we're quite close. Why should I keep away, I really… Enjoy her company.'

Regina's eyebrows hit the roof. 'That's just- Inappropriate! I don't need to know about your- Miss Swan, if you'll refrain from informing me about yours and your assistant's relationship… That's something I certainly do not need to know.' She sounded completely frazzled.

'Regina, no need to be jealous- She's with Mr Gold. You know that, right?' With that, the mayor stood, trying to seem intimidating- But Emma stood too, grinning from ear to ear.

'Madame Mayor. Now, Miss Swan, I am not jealous. I have no reason to be jealous.' She punctuated every word, walking slowly toward Emma with a frown etched upon her face. They were inches apart and the lawyer's smile faltered slightly.

The mayor's eyes remained on Emma's, whose were drifting slowly to Regina's lips. Instinctively, she began chewing on her lip. Both women began breathing slightly heavier than usual, and it all happened too quickly for either woman to comprehend.

Emma leaned in first, eyes closing slowly. Regina's brow furrowed, as their lips connected. Emma's hand was on the small of Regina's back, holding her close. Responding to that, her hand lifted to the woman's face, cupping her cheek gently.

The kiss began to get slightly rougher, bodies getting closer… Emma ran her tongue over Regina's lip, and she moaned in response, welcoming her. It was all completely new to them both; neither had ever felt this way. If there hadn't been a spark to the kiss, Regina would've stopped it before it had even started.

Lips parted, and Emma continued trailing kisses down on to Regina's neck. Moaning at the contact, the mayor couldn't carry on- She pushed the lawyer away, with a weak force. 'I'm sorry, Emma, I can't.' Tears formed in her eyes, and Emma knew her cue to leave. The rejection was taking its toll, and she couldn't manage to look at the mayor.

'No, I'm sorry. That was totally inappropriate- I'll see you around.' Within a few moments, she was already half way down the street. She planned to avoid Regina for as long as possible. Kissing the bosses daughter was always a bad idea. _Why do I do these things?!_

Granted, she hadn't seen Henry since her second day here. He still hadn't come back. Sighing, Emma spent the day at her office, going over paperwork. Every now and then, she'd touch her lips and smile. Despite the bad reaction and the rejection, it had been lovely.

Eventually, she got home at seven, and had fallen asleep by eight. It had been a particularly long day; Not only for her, but for Regina too. 'When you get this, please give me a call. I've been worried sick, I haven't heard from you in a week. I hate it when you do this.'

She paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, willing the tears not to come. 'I'm just worried about you, okay. You shouldn't be going on these stupid trips now, you should be at home resting, and I know what you're going to say- You'll say what you always say, 'Life is for the living'.'

Regina sighed before continuing, 'But I need you, I need you here with me. Look, just call me.' Shaking her head, she set her phone down on the side table. The house was huge and completely empty, and it made her feel even more alone. The worst part, she couldn't stop thinking about Swan.

_Emma swan is so frustratingly beautiful and so irritatingly sweet. The way she talks, that certain way she says my name. But I don't want her. Actually, I don't want to want her, but I do. _

Sitting at home alone was horrible, Regina had to go and do something. She considered going to 'Granny's' but everyone there hated her guts. She considered going to see Graham, but thought better of it. She thought about her friend, Kath- But remembered how busy she'd been lately with David.

Sighing, she got ready for bed. She read some of her book, and settled for the night. Falling asleep, she couldn't help the worry overtaking when she thought about her father. She couldn't help but wonder when he'd be coming home.

It was around four thirty when she received the call, from the hospital. 'Regina Mills.' She barked down the phone, angry at whoever dare break her slumber.

'Madame Mayor. I'm calling from the hospital.' Her mind immediately went to her father, and then to Emma. She sat up in bed, suddenly panicked. 'There's been some kind of accident, the sheriff's in. He's in a bad way; I was hoping you could come down here.'

Regina practically jumped out of bed, shock evident on her face. She couldn't believe it, it almost didn't feel real. 'Of course. What has happened?' She questioned, pulling her pyjamas off, and replacing them with her normal, day to day clothes.

'I'm not completely sure, but Dr Whale will explain more once you're down here.' There was a beat of silence whilst she pulled her shirt on. Buttoning it up, she finally asked what was really on her mind. 'Will he pull through?'

'Madame Mayor, I couldn't say. It could go either way, honestly. Right now, I can't discuss it further until you are here. Is there anyone else I should call?' For a moment, Emma flashed through her mind, and for once she considered her feelings. She couldn't put her through something as awful as this. It was decided.

'No, thank you. I will call anyone when I am there. I'm on my way; I'll be there in around twenty minutes.' She put the phone down, not waiting for a reply, and hurriedly grabbed her bag and keys. Once again her mood changed dramatically. She'd gone from a relaxed state to a mess.

She would have to pull herself together before she got there. As she drove to the hospital, she prepared herself for seeing Graham in such a way.

'I'm on my way, Graham.' She muttered, pulling in to the hospital car park.

…

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Thanks for all the reviews and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had been sleeping soundly, when her phone rang. She picked it up, groggily. Not recognising the voice on the other end of the line, she sat up in bed. 'Is this Miss Emma Swan?' She managed to reply with a quick 'yes', eyes closing, still sleepy.

Her eyes opened wide when the person on the end of the phone spoke again. 'I'm calling from the hospital; we've just had a Graham Humbert admitted. The Mayor has requested I call you, she thinks you should be here. The sheriff is in a bad way, you'll want to get here quickly.' She was already up, changing in to her jeans.

'Thank you, I'll be there as soon as possible.' Emma ends the phone call, without waiting for a response, in a daze. She was ready within minutes, thinking about Graham, hoping that he was okay. She picks up her keys, about to leave, but realises she has no idea where the hospital is, despite being here for a few weeks, she'd never come across it because she'd never needed it. 'Damn.' She says aloud.

Moments later, she barges in to Mary Margaret's room, finding her and Ruby asleep, Ruby on the floor beside her bed. 'Hey, you two, I'm sorry to wake you.' Within seconds they were sat up, looking confused. Ruby was the first to ask what was going on.

'Graham's been admitted to hospital, he's been in some sort of accident.' Like with her, they seemed much more awake after hearing the news. 'I need to go down there, but I don't know where it is.' They looked at each other for a moment, worry apparent in both their eyes.

'We'll come with you.' Said in unison, Mary Margaret continued, 'just give us a moment; let us throw some clothes on, and we'll go.' Emma left the room, minutes feeling like hours before they were ready. It took around fifteen minutes to reach the hospital, and suddenly, the town seemed a lot bigger than it had previously.

She parked up quickly, in a rush to get to the hospital. It was then that she met Doctor Whale. 'Miss Swan?' He questioned, watching Ruby and Mary Margaret trail behind her. 'Graham's responding to treatment, we're very hopeful and doing the best we can. We can't be sure just yet; we're waiting for the test results.'

Emma listened, nodding throughout the explanation and then proceeded to ask what had actually happened. All three pairs of eyes watched intently. 'No one's sure yet, it's very likely though that someone had broken in to the abandoned warehouse near the park, as that was where he was found, he managed to call David, intentions unknown by the assailer, and when caught hit Graham on the head with something. I've heard you're his deputy?'

Shocked, the lawyer tried to take everything in. This was very serious, it needed to be investigated properly, and Graham's life was hanging by a thread. This really wasn't what she expected to get in a sleepy town like Storybrooke. It hit her harder than she expected, how greatly she cared for the man.

She thought of David, she barely knew him, but he worked in the local pet shelter, used to help out Graham. The sheriff's department used to be a much bigger operation, but the low crime rate caused it to get a lot smaller.

She was still silent, not managing to speak, so she nodded. 'Miss Mills is in his room, if you'd like to follow me, you may join her.' The three walked in silence, still in shock, still upset.

'There we go.' Whale spoke, standing outside of the room Graham was in. 'I'll leave you to it. Shout if you need me, as I said- We're doing our best but it's just a matter of time and what results we get.' He did his best sympathetic face. Emma wondered if he sat at home, in front of a mirror, and practised it. He walked away, heading for the reception desk; he then began laughing with the receptionist.

'Emma…' Mary Margaret began. 'I think you should go in, we'll just be out here in the waiting room. I think it would be best if we went in a little later, after you and the mayor talk.' Emma doesn't argue the weak excuse, the simply nods. She hadn't known this man for long, but she felt quite connected to him, one of her best friends. She was quite new to caring this much, for so many people in this small town. She managed a small smile toward the two women before her, and walks in.

Regina is sat with her back to Emma, holding Graham's hand. She takes in his form, he looks asleep, but when she gets closer she can clearly see how bad it is. Tears spring to her eyes when she sees the blood in his matted hair. 'Regina?'

Her head turns slightly, and she stands. 'Miss Swan.' Her voice is quite nasal yet still cold, she then moves around the bed, closer to Emma. 'He's not moved at all, since I've been here. They don't know anything yet.' She gulps, and then adds 'I'm terrified.'

For the first time, since she arrived at Storybrooke, she truly feels like Regina is human. Standing by her side, tears in her eyes, watching her injured friend closely. For a moment, Emma couldn't help but take in her features, a seemingly different woman standing in front of her. No smirk, no scowl… The change from their argument earlier was astounding.

Though Emma hadn't had much experience when it came to comforting people, it seemed to come naturally in that moment as she stood beside Regina. Slowly, she moved her hand toward the Mayor's and intertwined their fingers. She began stroking the back of her hand with her fingers soothingly. 'I didn't want to put you through this, but I thought you should be here.' Regina admitted, quietly.

Emma wasn't worried about the Mayor rejecting her, in this moment Regina just needed someone, needed her. Choking back sobs, Regina looked anywhere but Graham. Suddenly, Emma pulled her in to a hug, holding her close. Before either of them could properly comprehend the action, the Mayor was crying on to Emma's shoulder, holding her just as tightly.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Emma enjoying the feeling of holding someone, holding Regina. She felt as if she wanted to protect the woman in her arms, like it was her duty. Graham lay still motionless on the hospital bed, the sight alone made Emma squeeze a little tighter. She didn't want to see him like this, but she couldn't leave.

Regina's sobs had dissipated, but she still hadn't let go of Emma. Soothingly, the lawyer had started stroking her back, a gesture which was quite intimate for the two, quite unexpected yet welcomed. Eyes closed taking in the feeling, Regina's whole world disappears for just a moment. In that position for a few minutes, they were lost in each other, the world around them calling but they didn't want to answer.

Regina hated that she reacted like this to the news about Graham, hated to be weak enough that she cried in front of Emma, sought comfort in the woman. The lawyer hated that she felt so close to the two people in the room with her, that she'd made friends here, and that she cared about this place quite as dearly as she did. The door opening startled both women; Regina instinctively pushed Emma away from her, the moment broken.

Doctor Whale, Ruby and Mary Margaret walked in, looking confusedly toward the pair. 'Um, I've got test results back.' Regina, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the two women who had just entered, gestured for the doctor to carry on.

'Well, we've seen his head damage is a lot minor than we initially thought, it seems that he's in a coma yes, but we're pretty confident that he'll wake up. Of course, only time will tell.' Doctor Whale nodded to himself as he spoke, looking between Graham and the four women staring intently toward him.

'There should be no brain damage… However, there's a small chance he may have amnesia.' Relieved, yet still shocked looks appeared on all four of the women's faces. Doctor Whale excused himself, smiling still as he left. Emma tried to meet the Mayor's eye, but she was looking anywhere but toward the lawyer who had just held her.

'Well…' Ruby spoke first, in attempts to break the awkward silence. 'I'm glad he's going to be okay, but I think we should come back in the morning and see him then, yeah? What do you think?' The question was directed at Mary Margaret, and eyes still on Emma, nodded slowly. Ruby quickly took her friend's hand, ready to go.

'Yeah, I guess. Are you coming, Emma?' She finally looked up to meet Mary Margaret's eyes and shook her head. 'Could I just speak to you outside for a moment?' Frowning, she followed the pair outside. 'Look, I just wanted to say about you and Reg-' Cut off, Emma pulled her friend around the corner, just to make sure Regina wouldn't hear.

'About you and Regina, what's going on?' Emma attempted to look confused. 'Come on, you were hugging her when we came in.' Rolling her eyes, the lawyer shook her head. She didn't know what was going on between the two, so how could she begin to explain it to her flatmate?

'Look, I'm not really sure what's going on between us. One minute we hate each other, the next we don't. It's complicated.' Her explanation wasn't good enough for the two questioning eyes glaring at her.

'Look we'll talk about this when I come home, alright?' Conceding, Mary Margaret nodded. 'I better go back, just please don't tell anyone. Here take my car keys, and I'll see you tomorrow.' About to leave, Ruby stopped her.

'It's not going to be us that tells everyone, Whale saw it too.' The lawyer rolls her eyes. 'And how will you get home? You don't know the way.' Emma simply shrugs and tells them she will see them tomorrow.

It had only been ten minutes, and when she returned to Graham's room Regina was gone. There was a note beside his bed which wasn't there previously, Emma was tempted to read it, but decided against it as it was marked with Graham's name. She couldn't help but feel frustrated at the woman. She was so hard to understand, yet that made Emma all the more determined to break through her complicated shell.

Sat alone in Graham's room, she began thinking about her job. Henry Mills had been gone for so long. The thought of being mentored by him was completely gone; he was barely ever in the town. This job was nothing like she'd expected. In fact, if she'd have known this when she was first asked, Emma probably wouldn't have accepted. However, she's glad she did. This was exactly what she needed.

She sat with Graham for a few hours, unable to get Regina off her mind. She had finally fallen asleep around eight in the morning, in the chair beside his bed. She couldn't get much sleep, and kept waking up- The mayor finally came back to see Graham, probably expecting Emma to have gone home.

'How is he?' She muttered, eyes never leaving Graham. Emma told her that he was no different. 'We're going to need someone to take over the role as sheriff, temporarily of course. I was wondering if you would accept the responsibility, and leave your duties to your assistant- For a few weeks.' The lawyer remained silent. 'It's the only solution we have, but I'll work on it. Graham was supposed to get a deputy, my father told him to appoint someone. You're the closest we have, you're practically his deputy. Just unfortunately, you're our lawyer too.'

'I'll start tomorrow then.' They were left in silence, both looking at Graham. The woman across the room had played on her mind all night, yet right now, she wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

A change in demeanour struck the Mayor, confusing the lawyer more. 'Look, why don't you go home, get some real sleep before tomorrow, you'll need it.' She flips from cold to caring within minutes; Emma can't quite believe the change.

Frowning, she looks warily at the Mayor. 'He's okay, the doctors are more than capable, I'll be visiting frequently, but there's really nothing we can do. But you, you can help him by taking over his job. So go.' She nods, finding sense in her words. Regina stops her as she turns to leave. 'How are you getting home?'

'Umm, walking. I'm not quite sure I know the way, but I'm sure I'll be fine.' A small smile appeared on Emma's face. Regina only shook her head and followed her out of the door.

'Let me drop you home. I barely got any sleep last night, going through files and whatnot looking in to what we will do from here. I can't imagine what it was like staying in that room, so please; I really wouldn't want you getting lost.' Hearing the Mayor's convincing words, she felt a yawn coming on.

'Thank you.' It was genuinely, Regina striding forward now, toward the exit of the hospital. She stopped at the reception on the way out. 'Hello, I forgot to mention this last night Jane, but please if there are any developments please give me a call, I'd really appreciate it.' 'Jane' just stared at the Mayor with a wide grin, an almost love-struck look upon her face.

Emma couldn't rationally explain her annoyance or jealousy. 'Of course I will Madame Mayor.' Pleased with the response, Regina walks out of the hospital, the lawyer still in tow. Emma really isn't surprised her car is a black Mercedes Benz.

'Where's Henry?' Emma can't help but ask. For a moment, Regina doesn't reply. She simply looks ahead. The lawyer thinks she won't get a response from the woman beside her, but a quiet reply comes through.

'I don't know. He went out of town for a meeting, a couple of days he said.' The last part was said bitterly- 'that was weeks ago.' Emma nodded slowly, realising she shouldn't have brought it up. She pulls up outside of Mary Margaret's block of flats, staring ahead with an unreadable look on her face.

Tentatively, Emma puts her hand over Regina's which is resting on the car's gear stick. This time, however, Regina pulls away quickly. Shaking her head, confused and annoyed, Emma opens the car door. 'Thank you.' She says.

'Miss Swan, I'll be in the Sheriff's department to see you tomorrow at 10 am sharp, I expect you to be there.' The rest of the day is spent sleeping and watching daytime TV. Regina goes home, reads through her many files and attempts to call her dad a few times more. He finally gets in to contact late that night, informing her that he is on his way home…

**A/N: Again, sorry about the wait! Thanks for the follows, reviews… No Henry Jr, yet anyway. No FTL either! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina wakes up at six sharp. Her daily routine in flow, she has her shower, gets dressed and then makes her way to the kitchen to have breakfast. Running down the stairs, a bang stills her movement. Another, coming from the kitchen sounds. Cautiously, the mayor continues down the stairs and toward the kitchen door, fear creeping in her throat.

Pushing the door open, her worries dissipate as she finds her father rooting in her fridge. 'You're home?' Regina says, prompting him to turn around and face his daughter, guilt evident on his face. 'Where have you been?' Anger begins to sound in her voice.

'I'm sorry. I did message you last night, perhaps you didn't get it then…' Regina sets her jaw. 'I came home as soon as I heard about Graham. I'm sorry I didn't contact you; I've been very busy darling. But you'll be so happy when you hear about the contract I landed!' Before he could continue, his daughter interrupts quickly.

'How did you know Graham was hurt?' Her father slams the fridge closed, milk in his hand. Relief flutters in Regina's chest, knowing her father is safe. For a long time, he was all she had. Apart from her best friend, Graham, she's had no one. She refused to admit that she cared about Emma. It seemed everyone she cared for got hurt in some way or another.

'I didn't have my phone on me. I was in my room, and one of the hotel staff came to say there was a call waiting. It was Emma, you know, the lawyer, don't know how she knew where I was staying. I can't help but say that I was right, she is special.' Regina only watched her father, confused. 'She whipped me in to shape, that's for sure. I knew I had to be home.'

Her gaze softened slightly, and she silently thanked Emma. 'I've got to go out, still got to work. Are you okay? Have you been taking your meds?' Concern was apparent in to her voice as she spoke. Henry rolled his eyes with annoyance.

'I've been taking my pills, yes, I'm fine.' His tone was hasher than Regina had expected, she flinched. 'I'm sorry darling, I know you care about me but you needn't worry. I'm fine.' Refraining from saying that he was far from okay, she managed a smile. Quickly, she excused herself to finish getting ready for the day ahead.

'Good bye, father.' Regina called as she left the house. The mayor decides to have a coffee at Granny's before going to the sheriff's station. There was a small smile on her face, caused by Emma's thoughtfulness. She even found herself smiling at Ruby as she took her order.

Within a moment, the smile faded slightly. She couldn't help but feel guilty being so happy when Graham was lying in a hospital bed. 'Thank you.' Regina mutters, taking the coffee from the waitress.

'You seem happy.' Ruby comments, a smile on her own face. 'It looks good on you, Regina. I hope it stays that way.' The mayor wants to roll her eyes, or berate her for such personal assumptions, but she just can't.

'Perhaps I am happy.' She brings the piping coffee to her lips and sips tentatively. She knows Ruby has never liked her; yet she's making an effort. Ruby only smiles, and serves the next customer. Something about the waitress is very intriguing and Regina can only hope that they become friends.

Finishing the rest of her coffee, she quickly stands, waves good bye to Ruby and leaves for the sheriff's station. On the way, she calls the hospital; still no change. Entering the station, she finds Emma sat at Graham's desk working through a mountain of paperwork, piles beside her feet, waiting.

'Miss Swan.' Regina says with a smile in her voice. 'I trust you are doing okay in the sheriff's role?' Emma nods, smiling widely toward the mayor. 'Well, that's good news… If everything's alright, I shall leave in that case.'

So she does. A part of her wants to stay, but she can't. From then on, she avoids Emma at all costs.

* * *

It's been exactly a month since Graham had been injured and left in a coma. Regina couldn't help but count the days, she'd seen him almost every day since he had been admitted, and there was still no change. She tried not to think the worst. Her father hadn't left her again, he stayed.

Since then, Regina had successfully avoided Emma. She couldn't help but think that it was for the best; she shouldn't have such thoughts about Emma, especially when her best friend was lying in hospital. The mayor also thought about Graham and the lawyer holding hands in the diner. The thought made her shudder, she felt as though the sheriff would be upset with her.

Regina did want to thank her for bringing her father home, in effect, but she couldn't do it. The only time she saw the new sheriff was when she passed her in the hospital or in a group meeting at work.

Unfortunately, it was the monthly sheriff's review. She started from the time Emma started and so she would have to visit her, see how she's doing and even… help her, if she wanted it. Finally, she managed to open the sheriff's door and walk in to her office.

'Hello Miss Swan, I didn't mean to bother you, but it's the monthly review. I'm supposed to write a report on how you're doing, how your paperwork is, things like that. If you have any questions or need any help, just ask.' Her voice is hard and professional as ever.

'No, stay.' Emma's words leave before she can think about what she's saying. 'I mean, I'm pretty useless at this.' Regina takes in the lawyer's words.

'If you're not busy, I mean. I would really like you to stay with me.'

Suddenly the meaning seems to change. Regina has found herself facing Emma, being asked if she's going to stay with her or reject her again. This rejection may be the final blow; it's been a month of Regina's constant old shoulder. The mayor can't help but think that if she leaves, the lawyer will give up. That she'll find someone else to kiss and hold.

An image of Emma and someone that isn't her kissing flashes in to her mind, the thought that one day, her Emma and some other person might get married, might have children, might spend the rest of their lives together. Her thoughts are racing as she stands staring at the lawyer.

'Regina… Are you okay? If you have somewhere to be, that's okay.' Emma sounds disappointed, but attempts to mask it. Regina realises that she has taken a while to answer, and with a gulp manages to get her words out.

'There's nowhere I'd rather be.' Emma's heart almost explodes with the admission, again in attempts to mask it, she smiles lightly. But happiness flashes in her eyes revealing exactly how she feels about that.

Regina, still terrified that Emma will hurt her, attempts to forget her thoughts and concentrate. 'Thank you for talking to my father, I've been meaning to mention. 'Truly, I'm really grateful.' Regina manages to refrain from placing her hand over Emma's. Something within her changes, the fear seems to lessen slightly.

Emma had been on the Mayor's mind for months, but she had controlled herself. A thought flashed through her mind; _this is why I should have stayed away from her. _Regina simply can't stay away though.

She can feel herself wanting to show affection toward the lawyer at every given opportunity, the mayor attempts to supress the feelings. She coughs and sits down in the chair across from Emma. 'That's okay.'

They talk for a while, and it's nice. Emma avoids discussing the kiss, despite it being on her mind every single day for the past month and Regina avoids discussing feelings. The mayor can't help but think that this is the longest time they've spent together and managed not to argue.

Watching the lawyer laugh lightly at something she had just said, Regina can't help but take in Emma's features. _You're beautiful. _Her laughter stops, and she sighs contentedly, eyes finding the paperwork in front of her once more.

'Hey, 'Gina.' Initially, the mayor wants to correct Emma, and say that she doesn't like nicknames. However, she lets it slide. 'Can you take a look at this?' Nodding, she takes the paperwork and reads through it.

'You're going to have to- One second.' Regina pulls her chair around the desk, so that she's next to Emma. 'You're going to have to get the other folders, have you got them? They're with this case.' The lawyer only looks at the piles of paperwork, then back to Regina.

'Do you really want to go rooting through that?' A light frown finds its way on to Emma's face as she looks at Regina. 'I certainly don't. I'm never going to get all of this done.' A small pout then replaces the frown, whilst the mayor shakes her head with a smile at the defeatist attitude.

'Imagine how much I do! Don't you have a lot being a lawyer anyway?' Regina couldn't help but ask confusedly. Emma found herself smiling whilst she replied.

'Well yes, but this is different. This is the stuff no one wants to do because it's hard and boring, and... I may have let it get out of hand.' Emma sighs, and then quickly adds: 'But having you here makes it a lot more bearable, I'm having fun in fact.' Regina smiles and looks down, hoping she isn't visibly blushing.

Emma has missed the Mayor more than she'd care to admit; watching her now with a smile makes her wish for things to be simpler. But the woman before her will never be simple. She considers the past month and despite thinking of Regina constantly, she refrained from going to see her. The lawyer couldn't deal with more rejection on top of the previous. Both she and the mayor needed time to think about Graham, also.

'You're having fun doing paperwork with me? Perhaps you should get out more.' They lock eyes for a moment. Emma can't help but pout and raise an eyebrow at the Mayor's humour, knowing that she's teasing her.

'I'm having fun too, I was joking.' Regina leans forward, and unconsciously places her hand on the lawyer's leg. Emma's eyes flick between her eyes and the warm palm. Before the mayor can think of retracting it, she leans in and whispers 'I think we both know that I'm having much more fun with you than I would with anyone else I this town.'

Regina wants to believe that what happened next was Emma's fault, but in reality, she knows it wasn't. She leans in and lets their lips collide. Regina strokes her fingers over Emma's leg slowly, the other hand making its way toward her neck.

Emma melts in to the kiss, her heart flutters wildly in her chest. For a moment her arms stay by her sides, still vaguely shocked. Quickly, she places a hand on the back of Emma's head and pulls her closer. Like Emma never wants to let go.

The kiss isn't rough, just slow and meaningful. It conveys all the emotion Regina feels but can't quite say. As quickly as she started it, the mayor ends the kiss, leaning her forehead on Emma's. 'This… I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake.' Her eyes fluttered shut, whist Emma's remained open.

'Why? Why don't you get to be happy?' Regina's eyes remained shut. 'I don't understand Regina.' She sighs. 'Why don't you want me?' Her voice is quiet and broken, quite the contrast to moments before. Emma moves first, and the mayor opens her eyes. She looks at the lawyer love-struck, feeling like a teenager. She catches her muttering about not being good enough.

'I do want you.' Regina tries. 'You're more than good enough, too good for me.' Shaking her head, the mayor stands. 'I'm so sorry.' Her words float around the room, and Emma nods. As she walks toward the door, her hand rests on the handle and she pauses.

Her thoughts come back to her, thoughts about Emma moving on. This is probably it. She might just move on and leave her behind. She can't help but feel incredibly selfish; she's acting so hot and cold, if Emma moves on it will be all her own fault.

Regina looks back quickly, the thought of Emma with someone else leaves a look of repulsion on her face, yet she still can't bring herself to turn around. The lawyer takes in the look, unshed tears in her eyes.

Regina leaves. Emma looks at her paper-work and sighs, blinking back the tears. _Why does Regina keep leading me on? What's going on with her? Doesn't she know how much I like her?_

Emma takes a break, Regina still on her mind, the kiss fresh. She still can't decide what to think. Regina clearly likes her, but she'll never admit it. The mayor would be embarrassed to be seen with her, she's nowhere near good enough. She never has been.

'Hey Ruby, could I have some hot chocolate with-' before she can continue, the waitress holds up her hands with a smile. Emma can't help but return it.

'I know your usual, you order it every time you come in! I'll bring it over in a minute.' Emma manages a small smile and sits down at a booth alone. She begins picking at a napkin, looking around at everyone in Granny's. It's completely full. _The whole town must be in for lunch today…_

Her mind wanders to Regina once again, like it does regularly. She saw Regina walk in, timely, then walk toward her table. 'Miss Swan, is this seat taken?' Emma shakes her head. 'Good. I wanted to apologise properly, I'm going to be blunt. I've a long time to think about this, and I know it's taken me a while... But as I said it's not that I don't want to be with you.' Her voice got quieter as the conversation continued.

Emma just nodded. 'I wondered if you, uh, wanted to go out sometime.' The lawyer looked up at the invitation with surprise.

'You want to go on a date with me?' Regina self-consciously looked around to see if anybody had heard, then nodded. 'Why? So you can run away again? So you can reject me again?' She wasn't quite sure where this came from, but she also couldn't stop herself.

'I can't keep doing this with you. You say you want to go out with me, but you're too worried about what everybody here will think of you. You know, when I first met you, I thought you were so amazing.' A small smile appeared on her face. 'You didn't care what people thought about you from what I could see. You're passionate, great at your job too. You do it on your terms.'

Regina blinked, listening. 'Then I saw another side of you, at that party; a more vulnerable side, which I saw at the hospital again later. You care about your father and you care about Graham. That side is equally amazing, and when I see you like that, I just want to protect you. '

Everything was spilling out, but Emma couldn't stop, she'd been rejected one too many times. 'You lead me on and then reject me, I can't keep doing this, I'm sorry, I can't handle this rejection from you, I...' Emma pauses for a moment, threading her fingers through her hair.

'You haven't spoken to me in a month; I thought that's what you wanted. You called our kiss a mistake. You're now looking at me like you want me to be quieter.' She smiled slightly. 'You know, just in case anyone hears, I'm not going to be your dirty little secret. God forbid you go on a date with Emma Swan, of all people, you could do so much better.'

Emma stands, feeling tears in her eyes. That inadequate feeling floats around her brain, and she turns to leave, first heading to ruby to cancel her order. 'No, Emma wait.' Regina's voice comes from behind her.

Regina's lips part, her eyes boring in to Emma intensely. She wants to shout across the diner, wants to tell them all exactly how she feels. A pulling in her heart stops her. Her thoughts are interrupted by her phone.

She mutters her name quietly, watching intently as Emma speaks to Ruby. 'Miss Mills, I'm calling from the hospital.' Regina looks alarmed as she leaves the table and walks toward the counter. The waitress notices the mayor and smiles. 'Graham's just woken up; you'll want to get here right away.'

**A/N: Thanks for favourites and reviews. I hope you're enjoying this story! There we go, Graham's fine…**


End file.
